Raccoon High
by Kiwi-Tiger
Summary: If u where new in Raccoon City and im high school this is going to be trouble.
1. Prologue

In the cool November air, Billy Coen geared up to ride on his motorcycle to pick up his girlfriend for school. He was excided to go to school for once because it was the day football tryout came around for the season. He had been the star football player for 2 years running. He put his black leather jacket after he put his sunglasses and helmet on. He was not the typical jock that people would think, he didn't date the star cheerleader, he was not the dumb jock type that only cared about sports, and he was a pretty smart guy. He got B and C and the rare A. He soon pulled up to her driveway. He revved the engine. She came out moments later with her backpack which had the phrase "let me live in gold". She set her backpack in his saddlebags. She hopped on his bike while waving to her brother getting in his car.

"Hold on, Claire" Billy said as he raved the bike one more thing and head off. Chris saw them ride off " hm, that Billy is going to get himself into trouble, but Claire, you're my sister I won't get involved unless I have too". Chris was a senior, he was the caption of the football team and he was dating the head cheerleader, Jill Valentine.

Alice was getting ready for school; she had gotten a shower, brushed her hair and brushed her teeth, she was now thinking on what to wear. She had narrowed it down to two outfits, a small red skirt and a black tank top or a red t-shirt and a pair of dark color holed jeans. She deiced to go with the t-shirt and jeans,

"I don't feel being girly today." Alice waked down to the kitchen to grab an apple; she wasn't very hungry this morning. She soon heard her ride to school in the driveway. She rode to school with Sheva, Ashley, Jill, and Ada. Sheva Alomar is a senior; she was the school's gymnastics star. Sheva had transfered to raccoon high after moving into town from Africa, though thankfully she knows how to speak English. She had a weird African tattoo on her shoulder; she said the word on it was shujaa that meant warrior in Africa. Ashley Graham was the daughter of the mayor of raccoon city. She was the most popular and as many guys would say the cutest freshman cheerleader ever.

"I don't know why I hang with that freshman, all she does is talk and talk and talk." Alice always thought to herself. Jill Valentine was the head cheerleader, straight A junior and a sweet person. She loved wearing the color blue and a blue beret all the time. And last was Ada Wong. She was a girl from china, and, like Sheva, also able to speak English. She was a sophomore and the most weird of the group. She was like a spy, always studying you.

Leon Kennedy was in his car " I can't believe I have to pick up Luis and Carlos today". Leon is the school best pitcher but in the fall time he was just a normal guy. Luis and Carlos had lost their car to the cops for reckless driving. Leon soon pulled to Luis's house. Luis had a wrap around his leg because he hurt it yesterday playing soccer, he didn't hurt it all that bad but he couldn't play for about a week.

" It sucks being out at practice, now I know how you feel in the fall Leon"

"Its been one day Luis" Leon chuckled

"I know but it still sucks" they drove off to pick up Carlos. They picked Carlos up "watts up my brothers form another mother". Carlos was always like that, trying to be cool. He might be the star basketball player but he was just not cool.

"So how's your girlfriend Carlos" Luis joked

"How many time do I have to tell you that Alice is not my girlfriend?!" Carlos snapped at Luis

"Don't make me come back there or I'll kick you two out" Leon threatened.


	2. Lips, Weak Knees, and Pianos

I soon woke from my dreams by the sound of my alarm. I had to get up because I had my first day at my new high school. I got in the shower and started thinking about how I would fit in with the teens at Raccoon High. I got put of the shower and pulled on the sweatshirt and jeans I had picked out the night before

"Rebecca, lets go we are going to be late," said my brother Forest. I grabbed my backpack and headed put to my brother's pick-up truck. It was a supped up 1990 Ford. I didn't understand why he was so into cars. We soon got the school and Forest took off.

"Forest wait" I cried

"I don't want to have my little sister tagging along all day" and he said snottily and continued to walk away. I sighed, and soon I saw these two gothic/punk girls walk up to me. I didn't know if they wanted to be friendly or jump me

"Hi, New Girl, I'm Crystal" one said

"And I'm Amber" the other said

"And we're the Coen twins" they were now saying in unison "was that your brother that just walked in the school, New Girl?" Amber was just taking now.

"Ya and my name is Rebecca not New Girl," I told them

"Well sorry, so where you come from? Do you…" I had stopped listening to them when I heard a motorcycle roar around the corner. There was a big built guy and a girl riding on the bike. I couldn't stop staring at him; he had slightly long dark brown hair and deep blue eyes

"Hey" Amber had screamed in my ear "Whatcha lookin' at?"

"I know!" Crystal said in a sing-song voice. She smirked. "She was looking at our brother, Billy"

"What? No… um I got to get to class" I raced into the school I sped off to my English class. I walk in and the teacher, Miss. Hunnigan, gave me the material they where going over.

Richard's POV

I sat at my desk and waited for class to start. I was texting my best bud, Joseph. I had gotten to class early because I had forgot to finish reading Act 2 of _Romeo And Juliet_ by William Shakespeare. I saw that class was about to start so I put my phone in my pocket. I had heard about a new girl coming to our class. She walked and I didn't know what hit me. Beside her was that punk girl named Ember, December, or whatever her name was. Why she was hanging with that freak?

"Class, this is Rebecca Chambers she just moved to Raccoon City. Make her feel welcome." Miss hunnigan said, "And now turn to page 243, and lets begin Act 3 of _Romeo and Juliet_" I turned to the page then I couldn't stop staring at Rebecca.

Amber's POV

I never did like English. I didn't like that new girl ether. What was her name Rebecca I think it was. I saw Richard just staring at her all class. She was now the center of attention. Being the center of attention was _my_ job and it's not bad enough that she was _taking my place_, Crystal liked hanging with her better then her own sister. We where just getting to the part where Tybalt dies when I started to daydream.

_I was now in the courtyard where tybalt was killed but it was not Tybalt it was Rebecca and I was Romeo. I saw my best friend Alice dead where __Mercutio_ _should be._

"Amber!" miss hunnigan said

"Wh…what?" I babbled

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention"

"Yes" I groaned, too brain-dead to come up with anything else.

Rebecca's POV

Biology was nothing special; I was a lab partner with Crystal. I think that the teacher, Mrs. Birkin was impressed with my vast knowledge of science. I had shop class with Mr. King. I didn't like shop class because I was never good with my hand. Also I didn't like that I had to take in because there where no other classes open. I knew I was going to be the only girl in that class. I walked into the big shop room. There was a small room in the back where they keep the wood. There where also big machines in the back. I gave my note to the teacher.

"Ok, Miss. Chambers you can have a seat next to Billy over there" he told me. I soon saw that this guy was that same from this morning. The one on the bike I had stared at.

"Class we are going to start our new project today. We will be doing a free project. Make what ever you want." I had deiced to make a fake healing plant. I saw the others get wood from the storage room. I tried to get a long piece of wood but it throw me off balance and I swung the board. I heard a sickening smack as the wood collided with somebody.

"Ow, what the…oh its you Rebecca" Billy said, blinking rapidly and holding the growing bump on his head

"Oh, Billy in so sorry I didn't…" he put two fingers over my mouth. I figured I had started to babble.

"It was an accident I know you didn't mean it" I stared to blush at how kind he was "so what are you doing?"

"I'm doing a plant and you?" I was staring into his beautiful blue eyes

"I'm doing a pair of handcuffs or something like that. You know, something simple. Do you want me to give you a hand getting started?" I felt my brain fuzzing up. So sweet. So. . . . CUTE!

"Ok" I managed, feeling my knees go weak. He when into the storage room and brought out a cube of wood. "Try this." He said, handing me the wood. I started to follow him, but out of the blue, my knees buckled, and I fell foreword. The wood fell out of my arms, and I let out a high-pitched squeal. Billy whirled around, and next thing I knew, I was against his chest with his hands on my upper arms.

_So….. strong…..and…..SEXY!!! _ was the first useless thought on my brain, which, by the way, had begun to clear, but instantly became about as useful as an empty syringe.

"Ummmm… sorry?" I managed to get out. Billy chuckled.

"Rebecca, you really can't take care of yourself, can you?" he asked, mussing up my hair like he'd known me forever instead of just a few minutes.

Throughout the rest of the class he helped me with the saw and sanding. I nearly cut his hand off twice.

I had gym after that; it was boring all we did was play volleyball. I didn't like playing volleyball but I somehow survived. Amber, by an awful fluke, got hit over the head with a volleyball. She glared at me a little longer than was strictly necessary, though. I mean, it wasn't that hard of a spike a had on that white murder weapon.

INSERT:

Lucky: *Jumps into Kebi's room and reads story*

Together: TWILIGHT MOMENT!!! *start giggling like idiotic fangirls*

Boots: Me-eow

Lucky: Right, sorry, Bootsie we should get back to the story

Kebi: you can. . . understand him?

Lucky: yeah, can't everyone?

Kebi: no.

Lucky: can't you?

Kebi: NO!

Boots: meew *jumps onto computer desk**click*

I now had lunch. I only had water and a salad because I was trying to go vegetarian. It was one of the things I was actually being successful at. My brother didn't think it was human abstain from eating meat products. I didn't sit with Amber and Crystal or Billy because I like sitting alone. I saw that Forest had found friends. Two girls came over to me. I remembered seeing one in my gym. Her name was Sherry, I think. When I accidentally hit Amber on the head with the dangerous weapon known as a volley ball, she had laughed and later congratulated me. The other girl I didn't know.

"Can we sit with you?" Stranger Girl asked.

"Sure I don't mind" I replied "I'm Rebecca"

"I know who you are. Everybody knows who you are." She said politely. "I'm Yoko and this is Sherry" they sat down and asked me about my day. I was once again subjected to a game of 20-Q.

"Rebecca, why are you just eating a salad" Sherry asked

"Well im a vegetarian" I said, speaking only loud enough so only they could hear. We talked more until lunch was over. The rest of the day was the same; say hi, caught up, make friends. I had Amber, Crystal, Billy, Yoko, and Sherry in a few classes. I was going to my locker to get my things when I hear music coming from the music hall. The hall was completely devoid of people. I walked down the hall till I found the piano room. It had a big black baby grand piano. I looked in and saw Billy of all people paying the Moonlight Sonata.

Wait, _what?!_ _Billy Coen_ playing _Beethoven_ on a _piano?!_

_He plays like a god_, I thought as I walked in silently to stand right behind Billy so I could watch him play. I started to sway, my hips swerving to the beat and sometimes spinning in little turns. I actually ended up dancing with an invisible partner.

Billy's POV

I like playing the piano after class. I took lessons when I was really little. My goal was to learn to play the Moonlight Sonata piece by Beethoven. No one, not even my bratty little sisters, knew I play piano. I didn't want people to know since it's so geeky and… _feminine_.

I always played it after school because it was the safest time. I finished playing the piece and a turned to leave when I saw that new girl Rebecca dancing with no one.

"REBECCA WHAT ARE U DOING HERE!" I was so shocked to find her and I must have scared her because she fell back into the drum set in the room "Rebecca I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" I said, trying to help her up.

"Billy, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude, but I love music and you play so-" she began to blurt out before I put two fingers over her lips like I did in shop class. I put my free hand on her shoulder.

"Promise me you won't tell." I said, trying to sound normal but it sounded like I was pleading.

"But Billy…" she started but I stopped her

"Promise me, please" I said, my voice cracking and coming out husky.

"Ok I promise" she said weakly. we stared at each other for a little longer. She had the prettiest light green eyes I had ever seen. I sadly, and I would later regret my not checking the doorway, didn't see my sisters hanging off the doorframe and watching our every move, taking pictures with Crystal's cell phone and Amber's digital camera.

AUTHORS' CONVERSATION:

Lucky: oh, thank _god_ I'm done fixing that!

Kebi: *with a slight French accent* AND WHAT IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Lucky: it means your grammar sucks, your vocabulary is atrocious-

Kebi: big words! They burn!

Lucky: and you seem unable to use whole words and instead use single letters!

Kebi: well…. I…. texttoomuch. (translation: text too much)

Lucky: and what is up with the accent?

Kebi: I want to use my French accent, I want to use it, and… (goes on for a while about the accent and Lucky strikes up a conversation with Boots)

Kebi: *normal voice**grabs Lucky's ear* I'm not done with you yet!

Boots: Meeeew! *scratches Kebi*

Kebi: OW-W!

Boots: mew-mew mewmewmewmew mew mew.

Lucky: okay, we'll stop fighting.

Kebi: HOW DO YOU DO THAT?!?!

Lucky: I SHALL NEVER TELL, ILITERATE CHILD!!

Boots: *scratches Lucky*

Lucky: *meekly* okay, okay, I'll be a good girl.


	3. Popcorn, Twilight, and Handcuffs

I was still thinking about Billy Coen when I got home and collapsed on my couch. My dad and Forest muttered something about my period and let me be. Around eight at night, my cell phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I mumbled, having dozed off and being a little groggy.

"Rebecca?" Billy's voice came from the other end.

"Billy?!" I gasped, sitting up and, for some strange reason, trying to smooth my hair down. "What . . . how did you get my number?"

"Crystal. Anyways, can we hold off the stalker accusations? We have bigger problems."

_Oh, god._ I thought.

"A couple irksome twins saw us in the band room and had cameras on them." Billy continued as I felt my eyes widen. "And now," he paused. "They're threatening to circulate certain pictures around the school unless we give in to their 'demands.'"

"And what are their 'demands'?" I asked, trying not to scream.

"Uhhhh…" Billy seemed reluctant to tell me. "Well, they kinda want us to join the decoration committee for that dance that's coming up." Thing is, he kinda mumbled, so all I heard was join, dance, and coming up.

"W-w-w-w-_what?_ Billy say _what_?!" I stammered, assuming he was asking me to the dance.

"I said they want us to join the decorating committee for the dance!" Billy said, a little more loudly this time.

I relaxed, but then I felt the slight disappointment. Dare I say it; I actually would go out with him if he asked me first.

Billy's POV

The positions were reversed.

I was awful at this decorating stuff and Rebecca was rocking at it. I still couldn't believe then I had to do this. I told all my friends that I got into a fight and this was punishment. But I had a much bigger problem than evil little sisters, and that was that I really wanted to take Rebecca to the dance, but I was dating Claire. I didn't know what to do.

So I tried to ask Rebecca in an obscure manner.

"Hey, Rebecca, I know this guy and I was hoping you could help me with a problem of his. Can you try?"

"Sure."

"Okay, so he likes this girl and wants to ask her to the dance, but he's dating another girl he also has feelings for. I don't know what to tell him, but I was wondering if you had any ideas on what to tell him?"

Rebecca looked thoughtful. She looked at me and all of a sudden looked horrified.

"B-b-b-Billy? I . . . I . . . I, uh, I have to go to the bathroom!" she sprinted out of the room and into the girl's room. She didn't come out for quite a while.

Rebecca's POV

After I finished hyperventilating in the large stall farthest from the door, I sat on the window ledge and buried my face in my hands, not sure what to think. It's not like I was an idiot, after all. I knew whom Billy was talking about, I when back into the gym where we were decoration for the dance the next night.

"Better?" Billy asked

"Ya and I have an answer for your friend. He should think about which girl he truly wants to go with" I turned to leave. Billy grabbed me shoulder.

"Let me give you a ride home if u want" I didn't know what to say. I felt my knee growing weaker by the minute. My knees buckled under me and I fell into Billy's arms. I stared to blush. I quickly turned and stared out the door. I felt Billy grab my hand

"Im giving you a ride home ok"

"I…um…I…ah" I just didn't know what to say.

"Ok, I know your sick" I could feel my cheek grow warm. Billy picks me up and carried me to his bike. I was amazed at how strong he was.

Claire's POV

I had just finished putting my books into my bag and was heading to my brother's car. Billy couldn't give me a ride home today. I walked by the gym and saw the nice decorations the nerds put up. _Those nerds did a good job. _I continued to walk out to the parking lot when I saw Billy walking down the hall. He was holding something, no someone. I couldn't see who it was.

"O no Billy is mine" I walked after them all the way to Billy's bike. When he put the person down I was it was that new girl. Billy handed her his spare helmet and he hopped on and she followed. I could hear what she was saying.

"Billy are you should this is safe?" Rebecca asked

"Relax princess" Billy gave her a quick smile

"Don't call me princess" they rode off. Rebecca looked like she was going to die, holding Billy as hard as she could it looked like.

Billy POV

When we got to my house (Rebecca didn't think it would be a good idea to go to her place, what, with her over-protective brother and single father), Rebecca all but collapsed on my couch, her chest heaving and fist clenched over her lips. Her eyes were terrified, and her eyelids were fluttering.

_O…kay then._ I thought as Amber walked out of her and Crystal's room. Her carefree expression quickly turned to disgust. She grabbed my arm roughly and dragged me into the kitchen, which was just a doorway away from the living room.

"What is _that_ doing here?!" she hissed at me furiously.

"She got sick at the school so I brought her home." I said, equally quiet.

"Correction: you brought her to _our_ house." she said, still furious. "Why didn't you bring that little skank to her own house instead of ours?!"

I felt my anger rising. _Skank_?!

"_What_ did you just call her?" I said in a dangerous tone.

"Oh, sorry." Amber said, her voice sarcastic. "I meant whore. Or do you prefer to call her a slut? Or perhaps your little bitch?"

I balled up my fist. _That little…_ I thought, staring down at my little sister.

"Sorry, Billy." Crystal said, walking into the kitchen. "Am's just jealous that Rebecca's getting all the attention instead of her."

Amber wheeled around on her twin, and while she violently denied the accusation, her eyes gave her away. Crystal ignored her, and, turning to me, she said calmly:

"I think you'd better get Becca some water while you're in here. Poor girl looks ready to pass out." She then took Amber's hand and led her back into their bedroom. Looking back into the living room, I saw Rebecca still looked very ill, and I decided to take my sister's recommendation and get Rebecca a glass of water.

"Here." I said, sitting down next to her on the couch and pressing the glass into her hands. "Drink this; you don't look so good."

Rebecca blinked and took a little sip. Quickly, she gulped down the rest of the water.

"Sorry to cause so much trouble." She mumbled, giving me back the glass. "I'm deathly terrified of motorcycles."

I frowned. Why didn't she say anything about that earlier? Then again. . . I didn't really give her that much of an opportunity to tell me about her motorcycle-phobia.

"Hey, don't worry about it." I told her, giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "It's no trouble at all."

"Oh," she moaned. "oh, God. What are your parents going to say about this?"

I smiled.

"My parents? They walked out a couple years ago. I think they live in Canada now, or someplace or another. Anyhow, me and the twins live alone."

"Oh." She said quietly. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing." I told her, frowning slightly.

"Sor… okay." She said, smiling and laughing at herself.

"More importantly, what are you going to tell your dad?" I asked. "I don't think you can exactly go home in that state."

"I…" she said, her eyebrow scrunching up in concentration. "I guess… I dunno."

"You can stay here if you want to." I said nonchalantly. "Tell him you're staying at your friend Amber's. Help her get ready for the dance tomorrow."

"Yeah, I can do that." She said, turning bright red and pulling out her cell phone. She pushed in speed one and held it up to her ear.

"Daddy?" she asked after a minute. "It's Becky. Look, I'm staying at Amber's tonight… well, there's that dance tomorrow and she needs some help getting her stuff around… yes, Daddy, she has an older brother… yes, she has a lock on her door… _yes_, Daddy, he's cool… _daddy!_ I have some self-respect, you know!"

**Writer's Room:**

Lucky: he he he. Innuendo. *takes a bow* thank you, thank you. I'm here till tomorrow.

Kebi: *looks up from pocket knife* huh?

Lucky: *quickly and innocently* nothing.

Kebi: what did you do?

Boots: meow mew mew meow.

Kebi: huh? *reads what Lucky wrote* WHAT THE HELL?!?!

Lucky: heh he heh.

Kebi: *French accent* this is _supposed_ to be T-rated.

Lucky: well, technically, unless it actually has a lemon in it, it can still be T.

Kebi: unless it has a… huh? A _what?_

Lucky: *whispers into Kebi's ear*

Kebi: o-oh.

Boots: meow?

Lucky: when you're older, Bo-Bo.

Boots: hiss!

Lucky: anyways, back to the non-lemony and STILL T-rated scene.

Billy

After five minutes of trying to convince her dad to stay at my place for two days in a row [(something about not wanting to be home with her brother after a dance with his girlfriend) yes, Forest got a girlfriend on his first day of school], she closed her phone and gave me a fairly shaky smile.

"Sorry 'bout that, but we're in the clear now."

I nodded. Out of the blue, a fairly dirty thought came to my mind.

_That means she's mine for forty-eight whole hours_ the little lecherous voice in my head said sneakily.

_No, bad brain! Bad! _The sane part of me shouted at myself. My phone then rang. I checked my caller ID, and winced when I saw who it was. Claire.

"Hang on, okay, Becca?" I said, going once again into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I said, almost guiltily.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING CARRYING THAT NEW GIRL TO YOUR BIKE?!?!" she shouted, making me yank the phone away from my ear.

"Hi, Claire." I said.

"DON'T 'HI, CLAIRE' ME!" she yelled. "ANSWER THE GOD DAMN QUESTION, BILLY COEN!"

"Rebecca got sick so I thought I'd bring her home." I said, and even though it was the truth, it sounded really weak, even to me.

"Oh, I'm so sure." Claire said scathingly. "You know what, Billy? If you're so eager to have the new girl, do it. Have the little slut, because you and I are _through_, Coen! If you want a goddamn whore, have her! Just don't come crying to me when she gets knocked up with your best friend, because I won't want you anymore than she will after a week!" And with that, she hung up.

"Fine." I snapped at the dead phone line. "Maybe I don't even want to be dating you if you come to such quick conclusions."

I went back into the living room to see Rebecca looking like she was going to cry.

"Rebecca?" I asked as gently as possible.

Rebecca looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Becca, are you okay? What happened?" and with that, she burst into heart-wrenching tears. They stream-lined down her face. She sobbed into her knees while her shoulders shook violently.

"Rebecca!" I said, surprised.

"I-I-is that what p-p-p-people are s-s-saying about m-m-me?" she gasped. "T-t-t-that I'm a s-s-s-_slut_ and a w-w-w-_whore_?"

"Oh, God, Rebecca." I moaned, realizing she had heard every one of Claire's cruel accusations. Then I remembered she was from a small town, and probably unused to people being so awful. I gathered her up into my arms, holding her tightly against my chest, not even caring as her tears stained my t-shirt. She hugged me back, her arms wrapped around my waist just as tightly as I was holding her while she buried her face into my chest.

"Shhhh." I said, petting her hair comfortingly. "It's okay. Don't listen to Claire. She's just mad. It's fine. I know you're not like that, Becca, and anyone with half a brain can see that you're as much a slut as Mr. Wesker is nice."

Rebecca chuckled waterly, and her shoulders stopped heaving so hard. She looked up at me, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Honest? You're not just saying that to make me feel better?"

"No, I'm not making it up." I asked, wiping her eyes off with my sleeve.

Rebecca nodded and took a shuddery breath. She seemed to have had calmed down considerably. She finished drying off her face, and said quietly:

"I'm sorry you guys broke up because of me."

I shrugged.

"It was coming around anyways, and we probably would have ended it even if you hadn't moved in. At least this was for a good reason, not some dumb-ass thing I did or something she said."

Rebecca nodded and allowed me to steer her into the kitchen.

"You like hot chocolate?" I asked, opening the cupboard and pulling out the box.

"Yeah, I like hot chocolate." She said.

I went over to the fridge and pulled out the gallon of milk. I poured about three cups into a liquid measuring cup and stuck it in the microwave for a little over a minute. I sat down on the bar stool next to her and wrapped my arm around her. She had goose bumps all over her bare shoulder, and for the first time I noticed she was wearing a tank-top and Capri's.

"You cold?" I asked, pulling her closer.

"A little, yeah." She admitted as the timer on the microwave went off. As quickly as I could, I mixed the chocolate and marshmallows and threw some popcorn in. I gave her a cup of steaming chocolate and sat down next to her with a cup of my own.

"Popcorn?" Rebecca asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Dinner." I corrected, chuckling at her expression. "I don't feel like cooking, and the twins cannot be trusted in the kitchen. Last time they somehow managed to blow something up and set the oven on fire all in five minutes."

"Well, if we're having popcorn…" she trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Nothing. Forget I said anything, okay?"

"Tell me" I said. "Tell me or I will subject you to the dreaded Twilight movie."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" she gasped.

"Wait, you were thinking about Twilight?"

"I love Twilight!" Rebecca gasped.

Writer's Now Messy Room:

Kebi and Lucky: TWILIGHT! EEEEEEE!!

Boots: *waking up from nap* meow?

Lucky: You're impossibly fast. . . and strong. Your skin is… pale white… and ice cold. Your eyes change color… And sometimes you talk like… like you're from a different time. You never eat or drink anything… or go out in the sun. How old are you?

Kebi: seventeen.

Lucky: *swallows* how long have you _been_ seventeen?

Kebi: …a while.

Lucky: I know what you are.

Kebi: say it. Out loud. _Say_ _it._

Lucky: *breathlessly* _vampire._

Kebi: are you afraid?

Lucky: no.

Kebi: then ask me the most basic question. What do we eat?

Lucky: I'm not afraid of you.

Boots: *confused* meow?

Lucky: he he he. Twilight moment. Okay, back to the story.

Rebecca POV

After the popcorn, AKA 'dinner', stopped popping, Billy poured it into a bowl, stole the movie from his sisters, and put it into the DVD player. He took a blanket and, sitting down next to me, draped it over our laps. As the movie started playing, I snuggled in closer to Billy. For some reason, now that he was single, I didn't feel so weird about being so close to him. Maybe because now that she had broken up with him, Claire had no real right to sic her minions on me.

Right around the time Charlie started gesturing at Bella to remember her pepper spray for her date at the baseball field, I started feeling drowsy and I fell asleep against Billy's arm.

_Becca. Becca. I looked around me, and I saw Forest standing in front of me. _

_"Becca, you have to leave him. Please, Becca." My brother pleaded._

_"What? Forest, what are you doing here?" _

_At that moment, Billy appeared, and for some reason he had fangs and a very, very pale complexion._

_Forest turned into a wolf, just like Jacob from Twilight, and Billy lunged._

_"NO!!" I cried, reaching out but finding myself unable to move. "No! Forest, Billy, no! _Please_!"_

"no…" I moaned, and woke up. I checked the clock, and saw it was around three in the morning.

"O-oh." I moaned, raising my left hand up to my head. "What the hell is up with that dream?" then I remembered what hot chocolate does to me when I drink it before I go to sleep.

I went to move my right hand so I could shift my position, but found that if I did, a jingle sounded. In the light of the TV, I saw a pair of handcuffs around my and Billy's wrists. My eyes widened, and my stomach clenched in fear. However, when I glanced over at Billy, I saw him breathing lightly and leaning away from me, deeply asleep.

"_Billy_." I whispered, nudging him. "Billy, wake up."

"Uhhm…" he moaned. "KILLER ZOMBEES!" he shouted, jerking foreward. "Uh… heh heh." He said upon realizing his surroundings. "Uhhh… hey, Rebecca. What's up?"

"Billy," I said, gesturing at our wrists. "would you by any chance know why we have cuffs on?"

Billy looked down and paled.

"NO!" He cried. "My dream is coming true!"

"…Billy?"

"Oh." He blushed. "Sorry 'bout that, Becca. No, I have no idea, but I know how we can find out." He got up, which pretty much forced me to get up, too, and marched to the doorway of the girl's room. Without further ado, he kicked the door down and the girls, who were huddled over a laptop, looked up sharply.

Billy gestured at the handcuffs.

"Who did it?" he asked in a dangerous tone.

Crystal pointed at Amber while Amber pointed at Crystal. I had a sneaky suspicion that it was Amber who had cuffed us together.

"Keys?" Billy said, holding out his hand.

Amber smiled evilly.

"Swallowed 'em" she said, laughing maniacally.


	4. Spies, Plotting, and Catnip

Leon's POV

Things had been livelier since that new girl showed up. I still had to find a date to the upcoming fall dance. I couldn't ask Claire because Billy was dating her but from what I saw in shop the other day it wasn't going to last long. I had finally got away from my couch, Mr. Krauser and I was walking out of the gym when I saw this hot Asian girl out in the courtyard reading. If I remember right she moved her over the summer I didn't know from where. She liked to keep to her self. Now what was her name? I couldn't for the life of me remember it. Oh, well. I walked over and sat by her.

"Hi, im Leon" I said politely

"I know who are, you are Leon S. Kennedy. Star pitcher for the Raccoon High Raccoons, Average student takes shop as an extra class and is currently single. Im Ada" she said, not looking up from her book.

I was a little more than freaked. What was she, some sort of spy? And why would she mention my being single?

"Well….. yeah." I said, not sure what else to say.

Ada's POV

Okay, so maybe I went a bit overboard with the stalking. But come on, this guy was really cute, and it didn't take a genius to see that.

I mean, really, I don't know what that Claire moron was thinking, turning Leon down in favor of Billy Coen. And in all reality, I couldn't blame Billy for wanting the new girl Rebecca more than Claire. She was a little smaller in more than one way, sure, but she was a lot nicer, and much less shallow.

So, anyhow, everyone who knows me knows I don't go after guys. I tempt them till they pursue me. Which is exactly what I did with that hottie Leon Kennedy. I didn't overdo it, either. I swung my hips so it was tempting, but not slutty. I pushed my shoulders back just enough to make my chest appear just so, and at the same time I made it look natural for me, in that "like what you see?" sort of way.

Alright, maybe it wasn't that fair to Leon, but when I want something, I get it, and I do it my way.

Writer's Room

Lucky: alright, this will shock the readers, but I have actually watched a bunch of RE clips and I know for a fact that Claire is not that much of a bitch!

Kebi: well, too bad. In our story we make her a bitch for a while.

Lucky: but I like Claire. She kicks ass.

Kebi: I like her, too.

Boots: meow, meow, meowmeowmeow!

Lucky: but fighting is how we show our friendship towards each other!

Boots: meow

Lucky: stop telling us what to do! You're a cat, for the love of god!

Kebi: *puts boots out of the room* there.

Lucky: yay! Hey, I haven't been sneaking in your window lately, have I?

Kebi: no, but you've been over nonstop and eating my food!

Lucky: it's good stuff! You know how my mom cooks! I hate diet food!

Ada's POV

So, anyhow, I was talking to my friend Fong Ling when I remembered that Leon walked by a certain tree on his way to class. I told Fong Ling I would catch up to her later and went out to read.

And sure enough, Leon came over and started chatting to me in a failed attempt at flirting. After he learned I could be writing his biography, he gave me the looks I loved. The "What the hell is this girl's problem" look. Then the "oh my god, she's a spy!" look. And then, of course, the "god, I want her" look.

And what better way to show a guy you're not afraid than to take charge of the situation?

"So. _You_ want to go to the dance with _me?_" I asked.

"Uh….. yes." He said. I chuckled. More fun for me.

"Alright, handsome, what time are you thinking?"

"um…. Six thirty-ish?" Leon asked.

"It's not till eight." I said, raising my eyebrows.

"Just trust me on this." He said. Damn. He had the upper hand here.

"Well… alright then." I said. "See you around." And with that, I got up and walked to my class.

Writer's Room

Kebi: wait…. How does he have the upper hand here?

Lucky: psychologically. He had the idea of 6:30, he's driving, and he won't tell her what it is or give her any clue so she can't prepare for it mentally.

Kebi: oh.

Boots: *kicks down door* MEOW!!!!

Lucky: oh, shit!

Kebi: ah! F***!!

Lucky: *unlocks window* run!

Kebi: *bolts out window*

Lucky: eep! *is right after her*

Boots: *goes over to computer* meow meow mew meow. (Translation: I'm writing this story now!)

Lucky: I cant believe your cat frickin kicked us out of your room! He a cat, for crying out loud!  
Kebi: he's a _scary, _genius cat, okay?!

Amber's POV

That Rebecca. Stealing _my_ spotlight! How dare she! It was _my _rightful place! I _deserved_ the limelight! And stealing my sister on top of it all! She was going down!

But I would need help. I would need someone gullible and brainless. Someone who would follow my orders without question. Someone very easily manipulated and helpless to resist those stronger than them

In other words, I needed Ashley Graham.

I knew it would be easy to recruit her, but really, it ended up painfully easy.

"Hi, Ashley." I said to the freshman, giving her a cheese-ass smile.

"What do you want, Goth Girl?" she asked, glancing at the messages on her phone.

I faked a smile. I had to at least pretend to like her.

"Actually, I need your help." I told her. "You know that new girl, Rebecca what's-her-face?"

"Oh, I _hate_ her!" Ashley exclaimed, even though I knew for a fact she was very jealous and kinda worshiped the girl, in a creepy, stalkerish way.

"Well, then you want to help me embarrass the hell out of her at the dance? I mean, she _did_ steal Billy away from Claire." I knew she was best friends with Claire.

"Oh, yes. You're on, Goth Girl." The hyper girl said. "On one condition."

"What is it?" I asked, thinking she was going to have me buy her a new eyeliner pencil or something.

"You have to set me up on a date with Luis Sera."

"You want to go out with that loser?" I demanded, trying to hide a shudder at the thought of his pathetic attempts at a beard scraping my chin, his awful century-old wardrobe, his slimy tongue in my mouth…. Even trying to put myself in her desperate place, I couldn't even come close to seeing it.

"A _hot_ loser!" Ashley corrected me while I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, I'll set you up with Luis if you help me." I said. You could hear the trap snapping shut.

Writer's BOOTS'S Room

Boots: mew mew meow mememeow. (Translation he he he. This is gonna be fun.)

Lucky: *kicks window in with a catnip treat in her hand* hey, kitty, see the kitty nip? See it?

Boots: *staring at the catnip* meow

Lucky: go get the kitty drug! *throws it out the door*

Kebi: *climbs in broken window* so now I've got a broken window… and a broken door?

Lucky: and a very high cat.

Kebi: *rolls eyes* great. Just what he needs. A drug obsession.

Lucky: oh, quit complaining, Kitty Woman!

Kebi: hey! The ears are cute!

Lucky: fantasizing?

Kebi: wait, what?!

Lucky: you know those yaoi pictures of Anime?

Kebi: yeah.

Lucky: with the puppy ears and tails?

Kebi: …. Yeah.

Lucky: my friend told me about this. It's called puppy-puppy. Girl-girl stuff is called kitten-kitten. Straight stuff is puppy-kitten.

Kebi: AAH! SHUT UP! I'M NOT GAY!! *Runs out of room*

Lucky: *snickering* oh, how fun it is to torture her. *waves hand grandly* good night, everybody!


	5. Update

Hey everyone, I know I have not updated in forever but im not sure if im going to finish this story so leave a review if you want me to finish it ~Kiwi


End file.
